One Hit
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Contains an OC. Kichi won't deny she judges people the moment she meets them, as does everyone else to her after all, then when someone helps her she can't help but wonder what they are actually like.


Kichi is my OC

PG

Beyblade Zero G

I confess that I have a habit of judging people when I first met them, I usually use the classic excuse that the first impression is the _only_ impression you leave on people. I'd be lying obviously, I judge people because they are always quick to judge me and they do so rather harshly.

I never thought I looked out of place when we travelled… although maybe we do. Something about me just stands out; screaming 'outcast' and that I should be looked down upon. I think it's understandable to say that _I hate it_.

Our family isn't out of place, in fact we look rather homely, of course we travel a lot and for a time we had to be home schooled due to us being relocated for my father's work. Of course moving around can not only build a family, it can also _break it_ and so it did to ours. My father had me while my mother took my sister and brother with her; the excuse being that I was the oldest and was used to the traveling. She had a point, I _was_ more used to traveling compared to my younger siblings yet didn't I also deserve a stable home? In the end though I travelled with my father and learned what I could from tutors from every country. My father earned a good wage, of course most of it went to my mother and siblings as support, he couldn't have any legal ties to him, so when we arrived in Japan that was when the divorce proceeding took place and it was also there that my mother decided to get as much money as she could out of my father, denying that he had been paying her benefits while he travelled for the past few years.

I could deal with people looking at me as I spoke due to my accent being so mixed it was hard to tell where I was from exactly, but it was almost like people could _sense_ that I didn't belong there; that I was an outcast. They seemed to just close ranks and there was no way I could join in with whatever was going on.

My anger clouded my mind, so when I crossed the street, which was normally, rather quiet, my luck wasn't with me and I got hit by a car, which never stopped and kept on going. As usual people ignored me, having fallen to the ground in a little heap in between two parked cars, my left hip was throbbing and my foot wasn't exactly feeling much better. A fear ran through me that I might actually have to go to hospital and get an x-ray and that I would need an operation… for a moment my mind decided to make this situation more of a soap opera than it actually was.

"Hey,"

I looked up and saw a teenager, about the same age as myself crouching down next to me between two parked cars. I looked away from him and slowly started to get up; using one of the parked cars to help me get up on my own only to find that he took my arm and aided me to stand as well.

Looking into his eyes I saw the concern there and I became weary; after all who would be concerned over someone like me? Surely he could see that I was an _outsider_ just like everyone else in this city could see like it was as plain as day.

"I'm fine," I muttered and looked away, feeling that his concern was starting to burn into me and I didn't want to think that he could be sincere with it.

"Really?" He said in a slightly bemused tone and I felt myself dislike him even though I _had_ been hit by a car and had the vehicle run over my foot.

"Yes," I told him stubbornly, wishing I could sit down for a moment as I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

Rather than continue on his way he lead me to a nearby chair from a café; "I don't think lying to me is going to help you much,"

I just glared at him and began to stand up again, to hell with feeling dizzy; "I am _fine_ and you aren't a doctor, so carry on with whatever it was that you were doing," I tried to wave him off but he wasn't having it, instead he put his hands on my shoulders and forced me back down on the seat again.

"I _saw_ you get hit, that isn't exactly something to just walk away from right away,"

He was right, I felt dizzy and a bit sick. So I never said anything back and instead just rested my head between my knees not noticing that he left for a moment, or that when he came back it was with a bottle of fizzy juice and a cake until I heard the clatter of the dish and bottle touch the table.

I stared at it and then looked at him with a frown; did he think I was some charity case? I only got hit by a car!

Then he opened the bottle and handed it to me!

"I'm all right," I repeated, lying through my teeth but that didn't matter I just wanted him to go away and let me wallow in my pain alone.

"You're pale," He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm always this pale," I snapped at him but he shook his head and I figured out what he meant.

I gave up on arguing with him, it wasn't getting me anywhere and it appeared this guy was as stubborn as I was, so I drank the bottle of juice he gave me, taking big gulps of it and relished the taste of it.

"I'm Shinobu Hiryuin," He introduced himself and I was slightly startled to hear _that name_, which unfortunately was as clear as day on my face as he frowned at me; "Something wrong?"

"No," I said quickly and took a breath; "I'm Kichi Ito," I waited for him to say something more, but instead he moved the cake towards me; "I don't…."

"You should eat something,"

I glanced at him again, still rather surprised that I was being aided by Shinobu Hiryuin; _the_ top blader around Metal City.

"I'm all right," I told him moving to stand up again and this time he didn't stop me; perhaps due to my having calmed down a bit or maybe I regained a bit of colour?

To my surprise though he moved to stand next to me when someone called his name and we both turned to see a girl with blonde hair run over to him, blinking at me in surprise and I felt that my wall, my defence mechanism went right back up.

"Benkei wants to start a new training regime," She told him with little glances my way, although I wasn't sure what she was trying to get across to me.

"I'll be there I just need to…" Shinobu began to explain.

"It's fine, besides training is more important," I stated and slowly backed away, gingerly placing more weight onto my left foot.

"Tell Benkei I will be there soon," Shinobu told her, though she looked about ready to argue with him but didn't bother and walked away as he moved to walk next to me; "Stubborn aren't you,"

It was a statement but I smirked and nodded; "I don't need any help, it's nothing,"

"You just got hit by a car that isn't just _nothing_," He argued back.

I just looked at him, feeling rather awed and slightly intimidated by being around him considering he was such a… well a high ranking blader. I had heard plenty about him and a few other bladers, which was enough to make me feel rather low in comparison although he took his sport seriously while I… Well I didn't, I tried to make it as a weary to be social although it never really worked.

I fished out my key from my pocket and turned to a run-down house that had obviously seen better days; "This is my home," Opening the door I kept my head down to speak to him; "Thanks for the help,"

"You're welcome," He stepped away and walked off and I sighed as I closed the door.

I am quick to judge people, just as they do with me. But this guy is different, he _helped me_ and yet I could tell he was different, the way he held himself and yet he didn't treat me any differently than anyone else. Plus he is _Shinobu Hiryuin_.

_This is a rather odd day…_


End file.
